


Twitter me dirty

by FatimaAlegra



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред: @shannonleto когда ты хочешь спуститься в монтажный кабинет, чтобы увидеть кое-что? <br/>(5:27 AM Oct 26th from TwitterBerry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter me dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twitter me dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14000) by kleemoon. 



Джаред: @shannonleto когда ты хочешь спуститься в монтажный кабинет, чтобы увидеть кое-что?  
Шеннон: @jaredleto когда ты этого захочешь?  
Джаред: @shannonleto я готов прямо сейчас  
Шеннон: @jaredleto готов для чего? XD  
Джаред: @shannonleto ты знаешь :р  
Шеннон: @jaredleto тогда почему бы тебе не подняться наверх?  
Джаред: @shannonleto я не могу в… нынешней ситуации  
Шеннон: @jaredleto ?  
Джаред: @shannonleto думай бро  
Шеннон: @jaredleto голый?  
Джаред: @shannonleto как и в день когда я родился – среди других вещей   
Шеннон: @jaredleto камера настроена?   
Джаред: @shannonleto идеально  
Шеннон: @jaredleto возбужден?  
Джаред: @shannonleto как еб*аная скала  
Шеннон: @jaredleto игрушки?  
Джаред: @shannonleto тоже учтены   
Шеннон: @jaredleto задница?  
Джаред: @shannonleto готова к старту  
Шеннон: @jaredleto сейчас буду  
Джаред: @shannonleto возбужден?  
Шеннон: @jaredleto о даа  
Джаред: @shannonleto принесёшь смазку?  
Шеннон: @jaredleto уже в моей руке  
Джаред: @shannonleto я хочу быть в твоей руке  
Шеннон: @jaredleto и всё?  
Джаред: @shannonleto на твоих губах   
Шеннон: @jaredleto бл*ть даа  
Томо: @shannonleto, @jaredleto – парни, вы ведь знаете, что спамите это в твиттере, да?  
Джаред: @shannonleto, @tomofromearth не переписываемся   
Шеннон: @jaredleto, @tomofromearth – еб*ать! лучше удалить   
Джаред: @shannonleto тащи свою задницу сюда – удаляй сейчас же, @tomofromearth – грёбанный извращенец  
Томо: @shannonleto, @jaredleto горшок зовет чайника   
Шеннон: @tomofromearth есть ещё  
Томо: @shannonleto горшок или чайник? :D  
Джаред: @shannonleto @jaredleto, Я это видел!  
Томо: @shannonleto, @jaredleto – позволите мне присоединиться, если я принесу немного травки?   
Шеннон: @tomofromearth бл*ть даа  
Джаред: @tomofromearth бл*ть нет, @shannonleto – поторопись! я буквально заморозил задницу  
Томо: @jaredleto – было бы что морозить:D   
Удалено  
Удалено  
Удалено  
Удалено  
…


End file.
